Back to You
by jclw95
Summary: What happens after the elevator scene in 2x10? Does Delphine get to say goodbye? What happens after she is suddenly sent to Frankfurt? Based on 2x10!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Back to You**

**Summary:** **What happens after the elevator scene in 2x10? Does Delphine get to say goodbye? What happens after she is suddenly sent to Frankfurt? Based on 2x10!**

**Rated: T, just in case**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters or the TV show (of course).**

**So, after watching the Finale, I kept thinking, particularly about the last scene in which Delphine shows up, how she is sent to Frankfurt... What if Delphine wasn't just an illusion? What happens after Delphine is sent to Frankfurt? Does she get to say goodbye? (Cophine all the way!)**

**Chapter 1**

Frankfurt? Really? Thought Delphine, as she was forced to go down on the elevator. She had warned Rachel, but it was clear she didn't give a damn to her threats. Her heart was breaking as the numbers on the elevator went by, as if in a cruel countdown which kept going by faster and faster. She wouldn't be able to see Cosima again, she was quite sure about it... And she couldn't take it. The thought felt like a kick to the stomach and she ended up sitting against one of the walls of the elevator, her face on her hands, crying like never before. She was pulled back to reason when a guard, who apparently had been waiting for her at the reception, shook her "awake". How long had she been there, crying against the elevator's wall? Impossible to tell... Maybe seconds, maybe hours...

"Me and my partner are here to escort you to your place and to the airport. You'll only have half an hour to pack, so you better not linger here much longer, doctor", said the tall guard in a dark suit, extending her a hand.

She nodded, sadly, and wiped her teary face with the back of her hand and accepted the tall man's help. Soon she was up and heading to a dark company car with tinted windows. She entered the car and so did the two men in the dark suits. She sent whatever she had to Cosima's cellphone, because it seemed like the only thing she could do at the moment. "I'm sorry", she thought to herself, "I'm sorry I can't be more useful, and I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, _mon amour_". She soon started crying again. The guards appeared not to have a clue what was going on with her feelings, and tried consoling her.

"Well, Frankfurt can't be that bad, doctor", said the one who wasn't driving, "I've heard it's quite a nice place". Yeah, they really had no clue.

"I guess", she said, her voice trembling.

They were silent then, and she managed to hold back her tears, at least during the car ride. Then, they got to her place and as one guard stood in front of her door, the other entered the place with her. She then, began packing. After getting her clothes at the closet, she went to look for personal things at the little living room. She got some portraits and, suddenly, she came to a stop, as she saw one of the photos. Her chest felt as if it had been punched. There was a photo of her and Cosima, from when her health hadn't began failing. She kept looking at the picture until she couldn't see anything because the tears had clouded her vision completely. "Why?", she thought, _why did she have to leave? Why couldn't she say goodbye to Cosima?_ The whole thing was just so painful. The love of her life, dying, and she couldn't do anything. She would try, though, she didn't know how, but she would, that was what she had decided the second Rachel sent her down on that elevator. Everything about that damned company was gone, her old boss Leekie, her lab partners, everything changed radically because of that damn clone. How she hated Rachel right now... With every fiber of her being.

**So, this is the first chapter... I'll probably keep uploading, for I pretty much have the chapters ready... So, what do you think? Is it nice so far? Your feedback is more than appreciated, please don't refrain from reviewing! ;) - J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

About twenty five minutes later, the guard at the door entered her apartment, which would soon, if Rachel's plans succeeded, no longer be hers.

"So, will you take much longer, doctor? Your flight to Germany leaves in an hour and a half, so we better get you to the airport soon", said the guard.

"No, I'm done, I think", she said sniffing as she put the photo inside her handbag.

"Okay, then, shall we?", said the guard, motioning to the door.

And they were on their way to the company car. Another elevator, another cruel countdown. She didn't cry then, though, she couldn't. She would try to be strong and try to figure out a way or other to get to say goodbye to her beloved... Or better yet, she would see her again, stay with her for as long as she could. She had to. It might be the last time she'd get to see Cosima's face, she had to. "Wait for me, _ma chérie_", she thought.

They got to the airport in what seemed like seconds to Delphine, who was lost in her thoughts, thinking how she'd get back to Cosima. She had a plan... It might not work, but it was worth giving a try.

They entered the airport and checked in her bags at the airline's counter. Then it was soon boarding time and the guards left her by the gate.

"There will be other two people waiting for you in Germany to take you to your new apartment and your new working place", said one of the guards.

She nodded. "Thank you", she said.

"And if you don't show up there by the time the flight gets there... Well, things can get very serious and you wouldn't be left alone... Believe me, I'd take that flight if I was in your position", said the other guard.

She knew it, she wouldn't try to run away just then. Of course the thought had crossed her mind earlier, but only before she began thinking of another plan.

She then, boarded and went in the direction of the gate. She got in line and was greeted by the staff. She got a business class ticket, so it had wide legroom. She knew the pilot would ask everybody to turn off their cellphones soon, so she barely sat and took out her cellphone from her purse.

"_Je t'aime, ma chérie_", she whispered to herself, as she wrote Cosima a text message with the same phrase. She hugged her cellphone as more tears seemed to fill her eyes. "I'll try to get back to you, _ma chérie_, I promise", she thought, wishing she had a kind of telepathic connection with Cosima.

She then, asked the flight attendant for some water to take some medicine which should make her sleepy, for the flight to go by quickly. Even though she took the medicine to fall asleep soon and not think much about things, Cosima filled her thoughts and worries until she fell asleep.

**Thank you for the reviews of Chapter 1, hopefully the rest of the story will live up to your expectations! And I still would love to know what you think, so please keep reviewing! ;) - J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Frankfurt international airport", sounded the voice from the speakers of the plane.

That was how Delphine woke up. She looked at the window beside her and there it was, the huge building of Frankfurt Am Main airport, its modern traces getting clearer as the aircraft approached it, now slowly. As the fasten seat belt sign turned off, she got up to get her smaller suitcase on the above compartment and went out of the aircraft, saying goodbye to the crew. Just as expected, as soon as she managed to get her larger suitcases and left the baggage claim area, there were two guards in dark suits, waiting for her to get out of the gate.

"Doctor Cormier?", asked one of the guards.

"_Oui_", she said, "I'm doctor Cormier".

"Welcome to Frankfurt, doctor. We will take you to your new apartment, then we shall leave you there. Be aware that you will be surveilled for the first 12 hours of your stay, for your own safety, of course", said the guard.

She nodded. Yeah, she thought so.

* * *

They got to her new apartment. It was smaller than her other one, but it didn't feel cozy at all. It was probably the sterile look its white floors had and the coldness of the leather furniture in the living room. The guards helped her out with taking the large suitcases upstairs and then left her. It was, however, obvious that there was a black car with tinted windows, which stayed parked on the end of the street opposite to her place. She closed the curtains of the living room, so that it didn't feel so uncomfortable, and went to take a shower before unpacking what she saw as fundamental things. She then, replayed her plan inside her head. She would report to work the next day, by then the surveilance around her place should end. She then would announce she would be heading to Paris to visit family and then, getting to Paris, by taking a train from Frankfurt, she'd head to the airport and catch the next flight back to Cosima.

* * *

After reporting to work and being sent back home, her trip to France having been approved by the new boss, she announced to one of the guards she'd be heading to France for a couple of days to visit her family. The guard said he'd accompany her to the train station and she agreed. She packed her passport and some changes of clothes and headed to the train station. She'd done this journey before, so she would climb on the train which would take about 4 hours to get to France. She left the guard behind as she boarded the train and initiated her journey back to Cosima. "I'll be right with you, my love", she thought as she held the photo she took from her purse against her chest. She looked around on the train, but nobody seemed to be particularly paying attention to her. It was probably the first time in a while she had actually felt like she wasn't being followed. It probably wouldn't last long though...

**I'm sorry it took me longer to update the story, but I've been travelling and haven't had the time or the internet to actually do it. Hope you enjoy it and that it lives up to your expectations. Please do let me know what you are thinking about it, it's always great to know! - J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After she had succesfully gotten to Paris, Delphine took a taxi to a hotel, where she booked a stay for 5 nights. She went up to the room which was assigned to her and left some of her things there, putting everything she'd really need inside the smaller suitcase. She then, got down to the lobby and asked for the hotel's receptionist to call for a taxi. About 10 minutes later, it had arrived at the hotel and she got in. She asked the driver to head to the airport and he did as told. Arriving there, she headed to the nearest ticket counter and asked for a ticket to the next flight to Toronto. Luckily she had time to get some money from the ATM back home, in Germany and the rest in France and managed to pay with cash. Luckily, the next flight was in an hour, so she headed straight for the international boarding area. She passed through security normally, which striked her as odd, she thought that if Rachel had known of her going abroad, she would certainly make arrangements for her inhibiting international travel, but, seeing it didn't happen, went straight to the line for boarding the plane. Soon, she was inside the aircraft and ready to go back. If everything went by the way it should and she wasn't somewhat restrained at the international airport back home or on her way somehow, she should be by Cosima's side as soon as possible. The thought filled her with joy and worry. At the same time she felt joy at the possibility of meeting Cosima once again and worried, hoping she wouldn't arrive there too late. She didn't know if Rachel would resume the treatment, she didn't know how Cosima was. Then, the plane took off, and, with it, Delphine's hopes and fears...

**This was a pretty short chapter, but I swear the next one shall be longer! ;) Please keep reviewing, I always love to know what you're thinking about the story! - J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day had dawned and, as the morning light hit Uncle Felix's apartment, it woke up little Kira Manning. It had been such a great night, thought Kira as she remembered flashes of the night before. Auntie Cosima seemed so glad to be dancing, her mom, Auntie Helena... Everyone just seemed so... So happy... She wished it could always be like that. She had missed her aunts, especially Auntie Helena. From the beginning, even though everyone seemed so scared of Auntie Helena, she knew she wasn't bad at all, she was as lovely to her as any other of her aunties and she loved her very much. Kira got up from her bed and went to where her mom went to sleep the night before, but there was only auntie Cosima. In fact, everyone had left the apartment and the only person left there was her auntie Cosima. She went closer to her aunt and looked at her face, she didn't look alright. She knew auntie Cosima was sick and wanted her to feel better soon. She loved having Science lessons with her and she knew so much about everything... She wanted her to feel better again so that they could continue to be together. She went to brush her teeth and wash her face, like she had been taught by Mrs. S and wondered where she'd be right now. She then went to the table and noticed there was a breakfast table set up.

Kira had some cereal and went to get a book, thinking about how she'd wake Auntie Cosima up. Then, suddenly, there was a knock at the door and her blood went cold with fear. Auntie Cosima didn't move, she seemed to be in deep sleep. Would it be Uncle Felix?

"Uncle Felix, is that you?", asked Kira as she got close to the door.

"Kira? Is that you?", asked a voice on the other side of the door which she felt like she'd heard before... She didn't remember whose it was, though. It was a woman's voice and it had a heavy accent to it, a foreign accent.

"Who are you?", asked Kira.

"My name is Delphine, Delphine Cormier", said the voice, "I'm a friend of your aunt Cosima's and I really need to see her...".

Kira hesitated, but she remembered now. The voice, the accent, the name... She then, opened the door for Delphine and the tall blonde came in.

"Hello, dear", she said as she bent her knees towards the little girl, "Where is your aunt?".

"Auntie Cosima is sleeping... Over there", said Kira, pointing towards the bed. "I'll take you there", then guided Delphine over to the bed.

Delphine thanked the little girl and asked if she could take a chair nearby. The girl nodded and she did so. She then, sat on the chair and for a while just sat there, watching Cosima sleep. She looked so ill, so fragile, the sight made her blood go cold. She, then, started running her fingers softly on Cosima's hand.

"Delphine, are you my auntie too?", asked Kira.

"Hum...-", Delphine didn't quite know what to say.

"Do you love Auntie Cosima like we do?", asked Kira.

"I do, Kira, that I do love your auntie very much", answered Delphine, with a smile.

"Auntie Cosima will be okay, won't she?", asked Kira.

That sudden question left Delphine feeling like she'd been kicked to the stomach.

"I... I don't know", said Delphine, decided she wouldn't cry in front of the child, seeing Kira's scared face she completed with "But she's a strong girl, your Auntie", and tried to smile.

"I know she is. Auntie Cosima is really cool, she teaches me science", said Kira.

"I'm sure she does, she's a brilliant scientist and, who knows, maybe one day you'll be just like her", said Delphine smiling.

"Are you a scientist too, Delphine?", asked Kira.

"Yes, I am... But I'm not half as good as your aunt Cosima", said Delphine.

"Don't you think we should wake her? It's getting late... And I really wanted her to read me a story", said Kira.

"Well, we could do that", said Delphine, "Do you want to do it?".

"Sure, I'll do it ", said Kira.

"Then do the honors", said Delphine smiling.

Kira, then, called her aunt. Seeing she had no answer, she started poking Cosima, repeatedly saying "Auntie Cosima", but she didn't respond.

**So, here is the next chapter, guys... Hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story and I really hope it lives up to your expectations! Reviews are more than welcome ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"She's not waking up... Delphine, help me! Maybe she'll listen to you", said Kira, scared.

Delphine was worried, but she tried waking Cosima up herself. She called her name, then started stroking her face, gently. For the joy of both, Cosima started responding, her eyes trying to open.

"_Don't be afraid. I would never leave you_"_, _said Delphine, gently caressing Cosima's face.

Cosima's eyes were fully open now, they saw Delphine and little Kira, both smiling.

"Delphine? Is that really you?", said Cosima.

"_Oui, _I'm here, _ma chérie_, it is me", said Delphine tearing up a little, then grabbing Cosima's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"And look who we have here, hey, Kira", said Cosima smiling gently.

"Auntie Cosima! Can you read me a story?", asked Kira.

"I sure can, yeah", said Cosima, struggling to sit up.

"Here, let me help", said Delphine, as she let go of Cosima's hand to help her up.

"Thanks", said Cosima, finally sitting up.

Kira settled herself on the bed and handed her book to Cosima.

"Delphine... How...? How did you get here? Where have you been?", asked Cosima.

"Shhh, don't worry about me. I'll tell you everything... After the story", said Delphine with a wink.

"Auntie Delphine, do you wanna listen to the story too?", asked Kira.

"Of course I do... That is, if your Auntie Cosima doesn't mind", said Delphine, with a smile.

"Hmm... Let me think about that...", said Cosima, "I think she can, do you, Kira?".

"I think she can, Auntie Delphine is cool!", said Kira.

"I guess you can, then", said Cosima with a smile.

"I look forward to it", said Delphine smiling.

"Do you wanna sit on the bed too?", asked Kira.

"Can I?", asked Delphine, overwhelmed by the family atmosphere of the moment.

"I think you can, yeah", said Kira, "You can sit on the other side of the bed, next to Auntie... The one where your chair is".

Delphine then, climbed on the bed, settling comfortably beside Cosima, who kind of leaned against her.

"All set then? Can I start reading?", asked Cosima.

"Yes!", said Kira.

"Yes", said Delphine.

"Okay then", said Cosima, and started to read.

Delphine got lost in thought. Happiness overwhelmed her, but during the time she'd known Cosima, she had learned that the feeling was pretty much always temporary, and it usually preceded terrible sadness... She hoped she was wrong though. She really wished she could cure Cosima, but she didn't know how... And little did she know what had happened at DYAD these last days... What would happen to her career? How did it feel so easy to go back home? She didn't feel followed at any moment, even though she managed to stay awake the whole flight back. What would happen to her career? She didn't know... But the proximity to Cosima and her being alive, made it all seem like it didn't matter, at least not for a while... She decided to try to enjoy that little time while it lasted. Then, leaning against Cosima's shoulder, she tried her best to enjoy her warmth, the feeling of being close to her... And how good it felt... And how she would miss it if anything happened... No, not a moment for sad thoughts, Delphine, put yourself together... She, then, tried to enjoy her little time of happiness... While it lasted.

"_Je t'aime, ma chérie_", whispered Delphine in Cosima's ear, "And I'm so glad I got to you in time".

Cosima kept reading, but now a smile spreaded across her face.

**~The End~**

**So, that's my final chapter, everyone. Hoped you enjoyed the fic, feedback is much appreciated! Thank you oh-so-very-much for reading, hope it lives up to your expectations! xx**


End file.
